Secrets
by FairyTailIsForever
Summary: This is a fanfiction about this girl named Lauren, who is very powerful. She meets the gang of Fairy Tail and they make discoveries and they all become new family and friends. PLEASE READ!


Fairy Tail

_**Chapt. 1- She's In This Town!?**_

One day in the city of Magnolia, or the town of Fiore, Natsu and the gang are all in the wizard guild, Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray are going at it again, insulting each other and making a racket.

"Flame brain!" Gray screaming.

"What'd you say ice princess!" Natsu yelling even louder than Gray.

"Guys, Guys, Guys, do I hear fighting," Erza saying with her demon stare.

"Nope, I don't hear any fighting at all," Gray exclaiming with a nervous, scared look in his eyes.

"Aye sir!" Natsu talking with the same fear like in Gray's eyes, but worse.

"Stop mimicking Happy, Natsu," screaming Lucy, Natsu and Gray still having fear and Erza is walking away to get some cake, looking like nothing just happened. Everyone was staring and then just went on to what they were just doing.

Suddenly, Lucy and Natsu heard people screaming and cheering, "Hey guys, do you hear that, it's coming from outside? Do you know what it is?" asked Natsu, he is trying to listen carefully.

"Oh yeah, I hear it too," Gray trying to examine the sound.

"Well, no one asked you!" Natsu screaming at Gray again.

"Yeah, you -," Gray was about to yell as loud as he could, before he got cut off.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lucy was getting started to shout at both of them, but she wanted to listen and see what's going on.

"Oh my god, is it really? No, it can't be, but it is!" Fan girls screaming.

"She has that much power!? She's probably the strongest female wizard in the whole entire world!"

"What are they talking about? Is someone that powerful?" Lucy questioning to what the fan girls are saying.

"Yeah right, no one can beat me in a fight," exclaiming Natsu.

"Oh yeah, what about Gildarts? Huh?" Gray challenging him.

"Oh be quiet, I'm trying to see who they're talking about!" Lucy trying to shut them up and the guys were a little frightened by her.

"Guys, please no autographs, I don't have time," explaining the stranger is trying to get everyone off her back.

"Hey girl, come on let's go back to my place," this random guy just walked up to this random, popular girl and just grabbed her waist, then started pulling her towards him.

"Come on, leave me alone. I don't have time for this!"

"C'mon baby, don't try to fight it," saying the guy, trying to be pushy.

"Fine then, you asked for it… GOD DRAGON SLAYER!" She paused for a moment. "SHOCK ELECTRICITY!" She yelled. The guy, that was grabbing her, suddenly got electrocuted, but not too much electricity to kill him though.

The man started screaming his lungs out. Everyone in the crowd and in Fairy Tail gasped, everyone in the crowd backed up and tried to stay away a little.

"Oh my god, it can't be," Lucy trying to speak from shocked.

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asking, who was frozen from all the power.

"It's her, its Lauren Hart, the famous god dragon slayer, I read about her, she has almost all the powers in the world," explaining Lucy, with her mouth wide open. Every wizard that was listening and watching everything, all was shocked.

"I can still beat her in a fight, if I wanted to!" Natsu shouting, then right after he said that, Lucy slapped him hard on the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid, but if you want to die, go ahead!" Lucy trying to be fierce.

"NOW IF EVERYBODY WOULDN'T MIND, I WOULD LIKE TO BE ALONE IN PIECE! Thank you." Then she threw something that was in her pocket and smoke appeared. Only Lucy saw where she ran to, and started running after her.

"Wait, Lucy, where are you going?" Natsu calling out at Lucy, but she didn't hear him and kept on running after her.

Lauren found an alley to hide in; she leaned on the wall and slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting flat on her ass sitting down. When she got down, she scrunched her legs to her stomach, crossed her arms and put them on her knees and put her forehead on her arms, and then she started crying. When she started, she couldn't stop. She may look tough, but she was really soft in the inside and couldn't bare it, all the sexual harassment and all the teasing, she can hurt them, but she doesn't want to.

She suddenly, started to hear footsteps, she got worried and decided just to turn invisible.

Lucy came in the alley, she thought she saw her go this way, but she couldn't see her, then again, she did feel her powerful magical energy. "Hey, it's okay, you can come out, I am not going to hurt you, I promise."

Then, Lauren came out of hiding and she tried to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry; I just want to be alone right now, please leave." When she looked up, her eyes widened in surprise. Lauren started thinking to herself, 'It's her!'

"I can't leave you out here like this, why don't you come in?"

"Come in where?"

"In Fairy Tail, silly."

Lauren thought to herself, 'Wait, Fairy Tail, she's in Fairy Tail?!'

Lauren got up and started walking with this "stranger". She thought it couldn't hurt, she seemed nice and she could learn more about her.

So, Lauren slowly tried to stand up, but Lucy had to help her up. They started walking in a medium pace towards the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone that was watching, quickly moved away from the door and acted naturally around the guild.

While they were walking, Lucy started speaking, "By the way, why are you even in this town, out of all the towns, you chose this one?"

"Well, I was in the town because I live here."

"What?!"

Well, that was the end of this chapter, I hope you like it, I'm sorry if you liked it and it ended too soon, sorry! There will be more, surprises, well actual surprises; there will be a big surprise in the middle of the fanfiction. Please keep watch and I will be posting a new chapter soon and sorry for the small cliffhanger. I would like to thank this one special person, my best friend that got me into anime and that's, Thehetaliafangirl101 (Seren). Thank you my beloved friend for everything!

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
